Des fous sur scène
by Titiaver
Summary: Quand un auteur fait jouer Cendrillon par Drago Malefoy et que tout déraille ... Mais que se passe il ? Vous le saurez en lisant ! OneShot, possibilité de chapitres supplémentaire si apprécié !


Chapitre 1 : Cendrillon

_Voix off : Au fin fond de la Terre, a des millions d'années lumières ..._

Leï : Roh ! Drago ! Ne fait pas ta timide !

Drago : _Reste caché_. Non, je ne veux pas que la Terre entière me voie ainsi !

Leï : Très bien ! Si tu continues comme ça, la prochaine fois, tu feras partie de la pièce que j'ai inventée !

Drago :_ D'une voix effrayée_. Très bien ... Je sors.

Voix off : Drago sortit, vêtu en guenilles, portant une blonde perruque décoiffée, un balais à la main. Tout le monde éclata de rire ...

Leï : J'était sûre que cette tenue t'irait à ravir !

Drago : _Voit son reflet dans un miroir_. Ouin !

Leï : Bon, on commence. _S'éloigne. _

Drago : _Commence à balayer le sol._

Molly : _Hystérique._ Cendrillon ! Va faire la cuisine ! _Fait exprès de salir le sol._ Avant, tu vas me nettoyer ça. Avec ta brosse à dents ! Je veux que ça brille !

Drago : _Air triste._ Bien mère.

Hermione et Luna : _Arrivent sur scène._ Maman ! Cendrillon m'a tirée la langue !

Molly : Puisque c'est ainsi, petite sotte, tu n'iras pas au bal !

Drago : Mais … euh !

Molly : _Lui donne une claque magistrale._

Leï : A la fin de la pièce, il va la tuer, c'est sûr ! Pauvre Molly, par ma faute ... Bon, temps pis, ce qui est fait est fait, et plus rien de ne peut l'effacer.

Molly : Allez, venez mes enfants.

Hermione et Luna : _La suit comme des toutous._

Drago : _Une fois seule, pleure._

Pomfresh : _Apparaît. _Ne pleure plus mon enfant. Tu iras au bal.

Drago : _QUOI ? Voit l'air énervé de Leï._ Ouin, elle va me tuer ! Je ne voulais pas aller au baal ! Mais ... J'ai du travail ... Et je n'aie même pas de robe à me mettre ! Génial, pas de bal !

Pomfresh : _Fait un grand sourire._ Je peux arranger ça. Mais avant, je le mettrait tout nu, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Drago tout nu, devant 536 947 personnes.

Drago : Quefairequefairequefaire ? Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire ... Ouf, ça va mieux. Que faire pour vous remercier ?

Pomfresh : _Avec un sort fait briller le sol_. Je souhaite juste que tu passes une bonne soirée. Ayé, mon rêve va se réaliser ! Je sens que je vais défaillir ! Seulement, au XIIeme coup de minuit, tu devras partir. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. _Murmure un sort et Drago se retrouve tout nu devant les 536 947 personnes du public. Elle s'évanouit pendant que Drago court se cacher derrière le mur le plus proche, mort de honte, poursuivi par une Hermione hystérique qui semble vouloir le violer._

Leï : _Se fâche tout rouge. _Pompom réveilles-toi, ou je t'Avada Kedavrise avant que tu soit Avada Kedavrisée par un Avada Kedavra de Drago Lucius Junior Malefoy. Pompom Frisbee Cerise Fraise des Bois Pomfresh, je t'ordonne de te lever immédiatement et d'annuler ce sort !  
_Reprend son souffle._ Oui, c'est bien. Maintenant grouilles !  
_Voit Hermy qui courre après Drago._ Eh ! Hermy ! T'as bu combien de verres de saké cette fois ?

Hermy : _Se retourne._ Heu ... Seulement uneuh dixaineuh. J'ai envieuh de dormireuh. _Chantonne_ Je suis maladeuh ... Complètement maladeuh ... _Regarde Drago et bave._ J'ai envie de ... Courre comme une folle en vomissant.

Drago : _Cherche la cape d'invisibilité de Pomfresh._ Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a cachée, rien que pour m'emmerder !

Pomfresh : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Leï Annabelle Diane Sarah Mélanie Anna. Nullité ! J'en ait plus que marre de tes 158 679 idées débiles !

Leï : C'est pas 158 679 idées débiles, mais 158 680 idées INTELLIGENTES ! Compris ?

Pomfresh : Une de plus ou de moins ...

Leï : _Calmement._ Au fait, tu joueras dans ma 158 680 eme idée !

Pomfresh : Oh non ! Maman ! _Fond en larmes._

Leï : _Rire sadique._

Pomfresh : _N'en peut plus alors chope sa cape d'invisibilité et disparaît de la vue de Leï._

Leï : Pompom Frisbee Cerise Fraise des Bois reviens tout de suite ! _Ne lui répond que le silence._

Pompom : _Cherche son Dragomignon._ Houhou ! Dragomignon ! _Répète d'une voix traînante._

Drago : _Court en entendant Pompom le poursuivre._ Maintenant, je vais me faire violer si elle me chope. _Entend un miaulement._ Merde, c'est Missteigne. _Continue sa course._ Je suis maudit ! Un cul-de-sac ! C'est bien ma veine !

Pompom : _S'approche et lui souffle dans les cheveux._

Drago : _Tressaillit._ Non ! Mon pire cauchemar va se réaliser !

Voldy : _Était là lui aussi, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il enleva sa cape._

Drago : _Voit Voldemort._ Au secours ! Je suis coincé !

Pompom : _Enleva sa cape, sortit un sabre d'une de ses poches et menaça Voldy avec._ Pas touche au gamin !

Voldy : Avada Kedavra ! _Sur le coup, Pompom meurt._ Maintenant, tu es à moi, Drago.

Drago : Oh non ! Ce cauchemar est encore pire que le pire cauchemar que j'ai eut l'occasion de cauchemarder dans mon pire cauchemar ...  
Mais maintenant c'est la pire réalité des pires réalités que quand j'ai regardé en face la pire réalité de la pire réalité. _Ne comprend plus ses propos._

Voldy : Hermy t'as donné du saké, c'est ça ? Allez, rhabilles-toi. Tu fais honte à ta maison. _Fait apparaître une robe._

Leï : _Se pointe et voit Drago habillé en robe de mariée et fait des yeux ronds._ Tu ... Tu vas te marier ... Avec Voldy ? _Part non sans avoir mis un énorme coup de pied dans les parties sensibles du cher Voldemort._  
Voldy : Elle est devenue folle ! Allez, viens Drago, on va boire un peu de vodka chez des moldus.

Drago : Mais ... J'ai que quinze ans! L'alcool est interdit aux mineurs !

Voldy : Tu te soucies des règlements maintenant ? Tu m'étonneras toujours mon poteau.

Drago : Tu as raison. Il est quelle heure ?

Voldy : 8h88.

Drago : C'est tout ? Bon, on rentrera à 9 heures.

Leï : _Les voit partir et attend qu'ils rentrent pour se défouler sur eux._

Drago : _Rentre seul, complètement bourré._

Leï : Espèce de fou, tu as complètement raté ton bal !

Drago : Oh ! Quelle catastrophe !

Leï : Je t'ais eut. Le bal, c'est demain.

Drago : QUOI ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Leï : Je suis très sérieuse. Et tu iras.

Drago : _Se met à genoux._ Pitié, pas ça !

Leï : Donnes-moi une bonne raison !

Drago : _Complètement bourré._ Parce que je suis enceinte.

Leï : Comme c'est bizarre ! Je ne te crois pas !

Drago : Mais si ... Je rêve que je suis enceinte depuis que j'ai vu un homme enceinte rêver d'être enceinte. S_'allonge par terre et embrasse le carrelage. _Bon, moi vouloir faire dodo ... _S'endort le pouce à la bouche pendant que tout le monde sort._

_Voix off : Le lendemain, quinze minutes avant la prochaine scène ..._

Leï : Voldy, comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ! Tuer Pompom ! Il me faut une fée maintenant !

Voldy : Je suis désolé !

Leï : _Réfléchit._ Tu feras la fée !

Voldy : Mais t'est tarée !

Leï : Mais non, je sait ce que je fait. Tu auras juste à prononcer Bibidi Bobidi Bouh !

Voldy : Génial ... Allez, j'y go.

Leï : Allez, on reprend la scène !

_Voix off : Cendrillon et la fée se mettent en scène._

Drago : Vous voulez que j'aille à ce bal, mais je n'aie rien à me mettre. Non, mais, c'est quoi ce remix merdique ?

Voldy : Pas de problème. Bibidi Bobidi Bouh !

Drago :

Voldy : N'oublies pas, au XIIeme coup de minuit, tu devras quitter le Prince.

Drago : J'y songerais. _Part sans attendre._

Leï : _Essuie une larme sur sa joue. _Quelle belle scène, quand c'est bien joué ! _Sourit._ On se rapproche à grands pas du baleuh !

Drago : _Embrasse Voldy sur la joue._ C'est dégueulasse ! Il ne se lave jamais ! Merci pour tout.

Voldy : Il n'y a pas ... De quoi. Beurk

Leï : Coupé ! Excellent ! Allez, faisons une pause !

_Voix off : Pendant la pause ..._

Drago : Voldy, t'aurait pu te laver au moins ! T'es vraiment crade comme mec !

Voldy : Arrête ou je t'Avada Kedavrise avant que tu ais pu dire Quidditch !

Leï : Ca suffit les gamineries ! Depuis la scène de tout à l'heure, vous vous disputez ! Drago, si tu tiens tant à savoir qui est ton prince charmant, calmes toi, et tout de suite ! Le pauvre ! S'il savait qui c'est !

Voldy : Peu importe qui ce sera, du moment que tu fais ton boulot !

Drago : Je suis obligé de faire ça ?

Leï : Ouin, sinon, je te réserve un superbe rôle dans ma pièce de théâtre.

Drago : Mais t'imagines pas la honte ?

Leï : De toute façon tu ne pourras pas avoir plus de honte que quand tu t'es retrouvé à poil devant les 536 947 personnes du public.

Drago : Roh, tu va pas me faire ENCORE penser à ce moment !

Leï : _Regarde les biscuits posés sur la table._ Etrange qu'ils n'aient pas encore tout dévoré !

Harry : _Viens squatter dans la pièce et prend une pleine poignée de biscuits._

Leï : Je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger de ton coin Harry !

Harry : Je voulais juste voir qui est ma princesse. Au fait, où est-elle ?

Drago : Non ! Pas ça ! Pas avec lui !

Leï : La pause est terminée.

_Voix off : Yes ! Il est temps d'aller au bal ! _

Drago : _Arrive, une longue perruque verte frisée posée sur sa tête, les yeux verts émeraude grâce à des lentilles de contact. Il porte une longue robe vert turquoise et porte de magnifiques chaussures de verre vertes. Ses lèvres sont recouvertes de rouge à lèvres vert pâle._

Harry : _Arrive à son tour, vêtu d'un costume rouge, une cravate rouge, des chaussures rouges, bref, hyper pas discret. Il remarqua tout de suite Drago et s'approcha de lui._ Comme par hasard, lui en vert, et moi en rouge. C'est une honte !

Leï : Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux !

Drago : _Voit Harry et se force à lui sourire._

Harry : Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? _Lui prend la main._

Drago : Avec plaisir. Arg ! Me retrouver dans ses bras ! Quelle horreur !

Harry : _Dansa avec Drago en regardant l'heure de temps en temps._ Plus JAMAIS ça !

Drago : Vivement la fin de la scène ! Que j'aille étrangler Leï !

Harry : _Chuchote. _C'est l'heure. _L'embrasse._

Drago : Je vais bientôt me réveiller, aucun soucis, c'est juste un cauchemar. _La cloche sonne._ Je ... Je dois y aller.

Harry : Attends ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom !

Drago : _Part, et dans sa précipitation, perd une chaussure._

Harry : _Le laisse partir et ramasse la chaussure._

Leï : Coupé ! Prochaine scène demain, même heure !

Voix off : Voili, Voilà, Voilou, Volaille traverse un traversin traversé par un traverseur qui …

Leï : _Brandit une casserole. _C'est pas vrai … Tu veut que je te fasse remplacer ?

Voix off : Scusi !

Leï : Scusi qui ?

Voix off : O toi grande prêtresse fanfictieuse très intelligente, je t'en conjure, pardonnes-moi. Je ne suis qu'un triple crétin, je mérite la mort !

Leï : Allez, va raconter tes bêtises ailleurs et dit ton texte.

Voix off : Et voilà, dernières scènes …

Leï : En place les filles

Drago : Je NE suis PAS UNE FILLE !

Leï : Que si, Cendrillon !

Drago : Grrrrr !

Leï : J'ai dit EN PLACE !

Voix off : Cendrillon prit place derrière un rideau, pendant que la marâtre et ses filles – si jolies selon ses dires – s'installent confortablement sur des fauteuils en soie, faute de mieux.

Molly : Mes chères filles, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Hermione : Vous allez nous acheter à chacune une robe en or ?

Luna : Mais non, ça n'existe pas ! Moi je dirais plutôt des millions de cerises ?

Hermione : Des cerises ? Ah ouin, j'oubliait que tu es love des cerises !

Molly : … Le prince recherche sa bien-aimée du bal ! Il arrivera dans une heure ! Cendrillon, ici !

Drago : _Approche._ Oui maître ?

Molly : Va chercher nos plus belles tenues, et va dans ta chambre.

Drago : Bien madame. Tout de suite madame. _Et elle exécute les ordres._

Voix off : Oh … Pov' Cendrillon … Quelle mégère cette belle-mère ! – Comme si on ne le savait point –.

Leï : Harry grouille ! Arg, toujours en retard celui-là !

Harry : Non, non et non, plus jamais je n'embrasserait Drago !

Leï : tu veux te faire virer ?

Harry : Nooooon !

Leï : Dépêche-toi, tu crois qu'on attend qui ? Le pape ?

_Voix off : Tous se mettent en place pour la dernière scène._

Harry : _Est derrière ce qui sert de porte. Toque._

Molly : _Surexcitée._ Ou hou ! C'est le prince charmant !

Luna : Ouais, on n'est pas aveugles !

Hermione : Cendrillon ! La porte ! C'est pas possible ça, t'es sourde ou quoi ?

Drago : _Va ouvrir la porte._

Harry : _Entre._ Hum … Comme vous devez le savoir, je recherche la jeune fille avec laquelle j'ai dansé hier soir. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est une chaussure de verre. Je vous demande donc humblement de faire essayer cette chaussure à vos filles.

Hermione : _L'essaye._ Trop petit pour moi.

Luna : Essaye _à son tour. _Mais qui peut avoir des pieds pareils ?

Harry : _Déçu._ Avec-vous une autre fille ?

Molly : Non, je regrette.

Drago : Sort de sa cachette.

Harry : _Voit Cendrillon_. Est-ce une servante ?

Molly : Oui, mais je doute que …

Harry : Laissez-la essayer.

Drago : _Essaye la chaussure et réussit._

Harry : Ma princesse ! _L'embrasse._ Je ne vous quitte plus ! _Crie._ FIN !


End file.
